twelve_rotten_fruits_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini
Gemini, originally Hella, is a girl who had learned to use her magic for Reincarnation. History The Demon Revolution/Genesis Gemi (Gemini), initially known as Hella, was created on Earth with the other demons. Growing up, she always desired to be obedient and fruitful in the eyes of Taiyō. She continued to do so, up to the point of even learning how to use her power of combination to bring the dead back to life by recombining their souls to their bodies. She used this power to gain the trust of those around her and to protect her beloved, Rae. After a while, Rae gets into an accident that damages his body beyond repair, and Hella realizes two things. The first being that it is more effective to save the person before death by combining them with protection towards the danger beforehand. The other being that Taiyō had no intention of really making them thrive as she had initially promised. In denial, Hella would spend long operiods of time by her beloved's corpse, only to realize that he had come into contact with something foreign: the fruit of wrath. Infuriated, she combines this sin in herself and gathers other demons to attempt a revolution against the God that had betrayed them. She instructs them and encourages them to scombine things like her powers can. The demons agree with her and quickly begin to advance because of her. They continue to thrive until Taiyō discovers this rebellion and turns Hella into ashes in front of all of the demons, believing she had discouraged them by doing so. Leaving, the Demons still continued to thrive and named their town after Hella. Aware of her powers, the demons also created a prophecy that Hella would reincarnate herself and return to them. While the prophecy would indeed come true, Hella temporarily remains as a spirit as to not immediately attract attention again from Taiyō. Instead, she reincarnated both her and her beloved into two fish. As time goes by, the royal demon ruler makes their fish pond into his preferred fishing spot, unaware of their presence. While they resided there, Lilith approaches them, and Hella proceeds to engage in a conversation with Lilith, noticing how she wished to escape. Hella offers to help her escape if she promised to let them use her as a vessel to escape as well. Lilith allows the two souls into her body under the agreement that they will stay dormant for the time being. They agree and escape with her. When they realized they were in a tight spot and were about to get caught, Hikari approaches them. In desperation, the trio all were combined as dormant souls within Hikari. The child inside of Hikari, however, was the vessel for the dormant soul of Lilith. https://aminoapps.com/c/trfportfolio/page/blog/geminis-account/paKo_65CQuqz7bnrjBnKq87l7G745mRogp The Three Fallen Kingdoms As Hella had hoped, Hikari did indeed leave the kingdom and went as far as sneaking into another star to plant a wine that contained the corruption of lies. While she is there, Hikari is approached by her sister, Pandora. As a result, Pandora brainwashes her to fall in love with a palace knight, so should would no longer feel inclined to return to Lucifer. Shortly after, Hikari gives birth to Sanjiro, releasing the spirit of Lilith. Utopia Once Hikari dies, however, the spirits of Hella and Rae search for a new vessel. Hella rests herself into the womb of a woman in the village of Utopia. As Rae is combined into another womb of a woman named Lanny. However, the pregnancy is considered a failure, and he is trapped until the woman conceives a new child. After 9 months, Hella is reborn as Gemini. Gemini recalls that she must rebirth Rae, but only faintly remembers this because of her infant memory. Around turning 6, Hella regains a strong feeling of what she is supposed to do in regards to reincarnating Rae, until she is encountered by the town’s leader Henry. Henry, who was, in reality, a demon, made a promise to the Kingdom of Hella that he would return their founder’s reincarnation to them. However, wishing to take on the role of Rae to obtain power and riches through Hella, he uses a stored memory spell to make her forget her previous lives. As a result, Rae is not reborn. Despite this memory loss, however, she does subconsciously use this power to mysteriously bring people back from the dead throughout her life without realizing it. As time goes one, Gemini begins to fancy a man in Utopia named Kyle. In an attempt to be nice and upon a threat from Henry, he continues to be kind to the girl, leading her on. After Gemini catches him in an affair with Lanny, Gemini realizes she was lied to and runs away. Her family comforts her, and she concludes that its fine her heart was broken as long as she could stay with her family. Henry views this as a threat, having her heartbroken as to make her confide in him. In order to still allow this, he starts an arson that seemingly kills Gemini’s family. Gemini herself is almost killed, but saved by Henry. Additionally, he has a rumor started that Gemini herself started the arson as to make sure no one else would wish to comfort her on the matter. After losing everything, Henry is about to offer she stay with him. However, before the offer arises, the news goes out than Lanny is in labor. After birthing the child, Kyle shows an evident disgust in it and offers Gemini stay with them as a nanny and maid. She agrees in the hopes that she can confide some of her sadness within the child. Especially due to the strong connection she feels towards the child as it is the successful reincarnation of Rae. Revelations Receiving the nickname, "the Daughter," Gemini contributes to then ending of many realities. Relationships * Sai used to enjoy Gemini's company, but started to believe she was insane and looked down upon her. References